rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nowa
Nowa (ノワ) is one of many characters from the Queen’s Blade series and a fellow participator. She is also a Forest Guardian, tasked in protecting the forest from harm. Due to her lineage, she has the ability to understand animals. History Born from a human and an elf, she was raised in a human village without knowing her parents. The uneasy atmosphere about her that differentiates her from other humans caused distrust among the villagers. As a result, she was persecuted unfairly. Despite her mistreatment, Nowa’s naïve nature allowed her to keep on living. One day, she got lost in the forest until she was found by an elf woman named Alleyne. The elf took pity on her and raised her to the Elf Village, living amongst the rest of the elves. Alleyne would raise and train Nowa until her teen year. She was skilled enough to be acknowledged by the fellow elves and they also emphasized her situation, earning the task of Forest Guardian. However, despite her new life with the elves, they were also uncomfortable around her. Nowa’s only friends were Alleyne and her pet monkey, Lou. Years later, the Elven Forest’s Elder Council ordered Nowa to participate in the Queen’s Blade tournament. Not knowing why she was chosen, she was already determined to put her life at stake for the good of the elves and, most importantly, Alleyne, who gave her a new life. Role in Rakenzarn Nowa appears in the game alongside her guardian, Alleyne, and the many characters from Queen’s Blade (though intriguingly, Lou does not appear). She is also a playable party member. Her role is the same as her original series, only at a more positive note as the elves do not distrust her. Her relation with her original home town is left ambiguous. Unfortunately, after the horrible tragedy with the other Elf Village, they warned her not to approach any humans. However, her curiosity causes her to learn more about the world outside. She slowly becomes curious when humans begin to appear at the village, including Negi Springfield and Becky Miyamoto. After the intruders are caught, Nowa secretly approaches them to ask them about their nature and if they hate the elves very much. Much to her surprise, Negi tells her that he bears no grudge with the elves. On a rescue mission, Kyuu and the brigade have arrived to rescue the two child teachers and the other human, but Nowa’s guardian Alleyne discovers them. The two elves engage the brigade in combat. Despite their combined efforts (with Nowa’s amazing agility and Alleyne’s combat experience), they are soundly defeated by the brigade. Kite tries to convince the elves to stop fighting, but Alleyne immediately recognizes him as one of the Knights. Nowa soon learns about the tragedy that killed hundreds of elves and that the killers were none other than the Knights. However, Kite is able to prove their innocence (which is later explained that those ‘Knights’ are actually impostors) and convinces Alleyne to stand down. However, the village is soon under attacked by Bowser, one of the Saint Lords. During the battle, Nowa protects Alleyne from the Koopa king himself until Kyuu and the brigade arrive. Following a ferocious battle, Bowser is forced to retreat. As she watches Kyuu’s actions and his moral decisions throughout the journey, Nowa begins to look up to him, wanting to be heroic like him. She also begins to grow closer to the rest of his companions. After Kyuu retrieves the three relics to summon the Lost Tower, Nowa discovers a lone child under attacked by the plagued trees. She gets Kyuu and the brigade to help the child, which is a success. Unfortunately, their absence in the village allows Bowser and his subordinates to kidnap the elves’ elder. At the start of Chapter 8, Bowser sends the note to the group. The note details Bowser’s demands if they want to see the elves' elder again. First off, they must hand over the three relics at the ruins of the other elf village located at Zairu Forest. Secondly, Kyuu must back off and leave Rakenzarn, as he claims that "he (Kyuu) has no idea what kind of trouble he's getting himself into." Feeling responsible for the elder’s capture, Nowa decides to accompany Kyuu and the brigade to save him. The skirmish is a success and they rescue the elder. The elder and Alleyne agree to let Nowa lead Kyuu and his companions through the Zairu Forest while Alleyne takes the elder back to the village. With Nowa’s help, they’re able to reach and summon the Lost Tower, though Bowser’ subordinates also attack. Nowa aids the brigade in their fight against the enemy until they successfully reach the top of the Lost Tower. The brigade eventually confronts Bowser for the last time. Mario, having known Bowser the longest, questions him about his goal since it's not like him at all. However, Bowser refuses to answer but he states that "a new world" will be born soon starting with the plague. He then transforms (either to Cat Bowser or Giga Bowser depending on the requirements to face either of them) and fights Kyuu, Nowa and the brigade. Fortunately, the brigade defeats Bowser. Beaten and battered, the Koopa king is forced to retreat but not before giving one last ultimatum to Kyuu. Following the arc, the elder allows Nowa to join the brigade, seeing that her natural ability to understand animals will help them in their journey. However, Alleyne has hard time trying to let Nowa go to the outside world, knowing well how harsh and dangerous it is especially with the plague still spreading across Rakenzarn. After a tearful moment, Alleyne bids Nowa farewell and leaves her in the brigade’s care. As a party member, Nowa is a Fragile Speedster. While she lacks in strength, she has good amount of multiple hits and can knock down a foe for a short amount of time. This allows the rest of the party to attack the downed enemy for a huge amount of damages. She is also adept with Wind element, both spells and (in later updates) physical attacks. Her major weakness is her opposing element Earth, which can take her out instantly. Gallery Nowa2.png Nowa3.png|Nowa scolded by Alleyne Nowa4.png|Nowa ready to fight Ch7boss4.png Trivia *Reina from Queen’s Blade fame was considered to be a party member, but was scrapped in favor of Nowa. It is also for diversity reason (both weapon usage and character race). Nowa's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member Category:Queen's Blade